bombón y medio
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: la vida de brick era casi normal...pero con la llegada de esta chica todo va a cambiar la pregunta ahora es para bien o para mal? /QUEEEEEE ES UN CHICO/mi nombre es bombón momoko akatsumi...un placer/vaya que nombre mas raro para un chico/
1. Chapter 1

En las calles de la ciudad de nueva saltadilla en japon se podía observar en plena lluvia a un chico peliblanco y de ojos plateados llevaba el cabello en una trenza hasta la cintura llevaba una camisa roja sin mangas un pantalón negro y unos zapatillas negras (no se como se llaman esas zapatillas que usa pero…ahí están)

El chico llevaba un gran equipaje y era pers3eguido por un panda gigante …dio un salto y un giro en el aire para asi quedar en frente de el panta

OYE…..ya déjame empas _le dijo el chico al panda poniéndose en posición de pelea

El panda solo gruño y trato de atraparlo pero el chico dio un gran salto esquivándolo y dándole una patada que tumbo a aquel panda

Rayos…..dijo el chico y estaba marchándose cuando el panda se levanto le dio una patada que lo empujo hasta la siguiente calle donde algunas personas los observaban sorprendidos

Los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea ….mientras el chico esquivaba decía

Ya te dije que no pienso ir a esa casa

Le agarro la pata y lo avento a una señal de transito donde el panda callo de cabeza …..mientras le reclamaba

COMO PUDISTE COMPROMETERME SIN CONSULTARME

Yo pienso regresar a china a los estanques…quédate si quieres afirmo el peliblanco

Pero el panta se levanto cogio la señal de transito y noqueo con ella al chico y lo cargo como un saco de papas mientras la gente se quedaba viendo la ecena con admiración y haciendo comentarios como

Nunca crei que fuera tan agresivo

Es un panda vulgar

Ese pobre chico

Pero es muy fuerte

Y aparte de eso guapísimo

El panda solo les gruño y se fue

En la sala de una lujosa casa que tenia al lado una escuela de artes marciales que al parecer era de esa misma familia se encontraba el señor utonio leyendo una carta con una postal de panta de su gran amigo el sr genma akatsumi

Haaaaaa ase tanto tiempo que había esperado este momento exclamo llorando

Escuchen …hijos…blitz…benny…brick…. Continuo el sr utonio

Se asomo a la cocina donde se encontraba un chico de cabello café corto

Blitz dijo el sr utonio

Que pasa papa pregunto el chico con mucha amabilidad mientras dejaba de pelar una verdura

Luego fue a un cuarto donde se encontraba recostado en la cama un chico pelirrojo con un cerquillo y una cinta en el cabello leyendo un libro

Benny dijo el sr utonio

Si pregunto el chico desinteresado

Luego fue a una avitacion muy bien arreglada

Brick dijo pero nadie estaba ahí asi que grito

BRICK

En la escuela de artes marciales o mejor dicho dojo se encontraba un ecsausto chico pelirrojo tenia una cinta en su cabeza y un traje blanco de artes marciales estaba al frente de 7 bloques bien apilados y con un agill movimiento los rompió todos …..un pequño pedazo de esos blques lo aplasto Benny

Valla….estoy mejorando..dijo el chico con el traje de artes marciales

Brick si siques asi …..y no le prestas atención a las chicas..te vas a quedar solo para siempre dijo Benny mientras le tomaba una foto con una cámara que había traido

Cállate Benny….a mi no me interesa tener novias como a ti …..asi que déjame en paz contesto con molestia brick

Bueno…..nuestro padre quiere vernos asi que apurate dijo Benny desinteresado

….

…..

Prometida? pregunto brick al terminar de escuchar a su padre

Asi es hijo uno de ustedes tendrá que casarse con la hija de mi querido amigo genma para que juntos se agan cargo del dojo dijo utonio

Pues me reuso a casarme grito brick

Bueno y dinos como es la chica pregunto blitz tratando de ayudar a su padre a quedar bien

Jajajajajajajajajaja…la verdad no tengo idea pero ella se llama bombon contesto utonio

Un gran ruido proveniente de la sala alarmo a todos

A debe ser mi gran amigo dijo utonio y salio a recibir a su amigo pro rápidamente volvió al encontrarse con un panda que bajo a un chico de su espalda

Papa eese es t-tu amigo pregunto blitz

El señor solo movio enérgicamente la cabeza

q-quienes son ustedes pregunto Benny

soy bombon momoko akatsumi ….un placer …..dijo el chco desviando la mirada

papa …..el es un chico dijo Benny

pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que el sr utonio se hania desmayado…..


	2. Chapter 2

_En la sala de la casa de la familia utonio se encontraban todos reunido es decir solo hombres SOLO HOMBRES_

 _Pobre de papa recibió una impresión muy fuerte dijo blitz_

 _Pero no solo el yo también me decepcione…..esperaba ver a una hermosa chica y resulto ser un chico más….lo que nos faltaba como si no fuéramos ya bastantes_

 _En eso el sr Utonio abrió los ojos y se quedó acostado escuchando la conversación_

 _No hables así que no ves que viene de muy lejos defendió brick al chico que permanecía en silencio_

 _Miren papa se está recuperando dijo blitz_

 _Cómo pudiste confundirte así por que no te aseguraste que fuera una chica-reclamo Benny a su padre_

 _Es que Akatsumi me dijo que había tenido una hija mujer -se defendió Utonio_

 _Pues no entendiste porque de mujer no tiene nada ….vez… Benny tocándole el pecho al apuesto chico que estaba sentado al lado de el_

 _Oye déjame por favor -dijo calmado el chico_

 _Si Benny como puede ser tan mal educado un invitado es un invitado…..-exclamo brick mientras tomaba el hombro de él joven_

 _Oye porque no me acompañas…..yo soy brick es un placer conocerte dijo brick con una sonrisa amigable_

 _El lo miro extrañado pero luego sonrió y asintió_

 _Ambos se encontraban ahora en el doyo de los utonio_

 _Y…tu sabes artes marciales?-pregunto brick queriendo iniciar un tema de conversación_

 _Momoko solo asintió_

 _Bien pues entonces practiquemos…no te preocupas será un entrenamiento suave-le dijo brick_

 _Brick comenzó dándole puñetazos que Momoko esquivo con facilidad poco a poco brick fue suviendo el ritmos pero de todas formas parecía que a Momoko no le costaba ningún trabajo esquivarlo_

 _POV BRICK_

 _Es imposible! Lo estoy atacando lo mas rápido que puedo pero ninguno de mis golpes le puede llegar …..me enfade un poco y di un puñetazo que termino por hacer un agujero en una de las paredes del doyo_

 _Y…él había saltado y estaba encima de mi brazo parado en un solo pie ….la verdad no pesaba mucho …luego me dio una patada en la cara que me mando a volar a la pared de la otra esquina …..que por supuesto que se rompió_

 _Él se acercó como si nada y me dijo:_

 _Creo que me pase no?_

 _*ENCERIO? No… ni lo había notado fíjate*_

 _FIN POV BRICK_

 _Podrías decirme donde está el baño quisiera ducharme si no es mucha molestia –dijo Momoko_

 _Claro sígueme –le contesto brick incorporándose del suelo_

 _De camino al baño:_

 _Sabes enserio que si hubieses sido una chica en estos momentos estaría completamente humillado-le confeso brick_

 _Pues sinceramente, yo no le veo la diferencia en que te venza un hombre o una mujer, después de todo una derrota es una derrota-replico Momoko_

 _Si pero es mucho más humillante que te venza una mujer que un hombre -contradijo brick –mira este es el baño_

 _Gracias –le respondió Momoko antes de entrar_

 _POV MOMOKO_

 _*Pero que estúpidos son en esta casa, en serio creen que pueden nombrar a un chico BOMBON….serán idiotas!*_

 _Va como sea llena la tina del baño con agua fría me saque la ropa y claro no voy a negar que ¡por dios soy divino, un dios griego a mi parecer y claro tal vez al de muchas chicas! …bueno tampoco las culpo quien se podría resistir a este apuesto chico_

 _En fin después de admirar mi belleza sobre humana me metí en la tina….una luz rosa empezó a rodearme y me convertí en la chica que soy ¡y por demás de divina! Es que sea chico o chica soy espectacular!_

 _Bueno como sea después de todo esta es mi maldición y todo porque?_

 _Por mi estúpido padre_

 _estaba disponiendo a salir cuando alguien abre la ducha ….y era nada más que emmm como se llamaba ….brock….back….bril….briz…..brick? si reo que era brick que estaba por demás de rojo ,cerro rápidamente la puerta y salió huyendo …en fin a mí qué? salí de la ducha y me puse de nuevo mi traje para bajar a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos_

 _Mi papa estaba como era normalmente un hombre gordo pelinaranja y con ojos color miel_

 _Los 3 hermanos me miraban_

 _El pelirrojo con una media sonrisa_

 _El castaño con sorpresa_

 _Y emmm….. blick? Como un tomate_

 _Genial simplemente genial…algo podría ser mejor en mi vida! *nótese el sarcasmo*_

 _Y sin más solo pude decir:_

 _Em…soy Bombón Momoko Akatsumi …..Un placer_


End file.
